


never said that life was easy, but we're gonna make it work (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tattoos, Top!Luke, ashton is a cutie, bottom!Ashton, hemwinning, luke is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke gets a tattoo for Ashton, who loved gardenias (and Luke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never said that life was easy, but we're gonna make it work (lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Rescue" by The Summer Set (really good band omg)
> 
> Little Note: Double parentheses (( -- )) is an authors note that I just stuck there and single ones are part of the actual story. Anyway, hope you like it!!
> 
> (Self Promo- follow me on Wattpad! Same user as this one!)

"What the fudge is wrong with you?" Ashton screeched.

Luke couldn't help but find it adorable that his boyfriend avoided cursing as he was being yelled at. "Relax, baby, let me explain."

Ashton gave the blond a pointed look before sighing and sitting back down.

"Look, we've been together for four years and I've never loved anybody as much as I do you. I've never dedicated so much time and effort as I have to make you happy. I _know_ that we're going to last and there no way you can make me doubt that. I want to marry you and start a family with you and grow old with you because I love you. It's just a small tattoo to show my love, that's all," Luke said, comfortingly rubbing his thumbs over Ashton's hands.

"What if we don't last?" Ashton asked, his voice small. Ever since sophomore year when Luke originally asked Ashton out, jealousy and insecurity has eaten him alive. In high school, Luke was always the most popular and friendly people while Ashton was that nerdy, shy boy that nobody paid attention to. Except, of course, for Luke and his only other friend Calum. Girls were always on the blond, commenting on his strong muscles and athletic skills. And although Luke continuously told Ashton that he wanted no one but the smaller boy, a part of him always wondered if that would change.

Breaking Ashton out of his thoughts, Luke sighed, "I love you and I promise that you that you're my everything."

"It's not that," Ashton squirmed, "Tattoos are permanent and removing it will take forever and a lot of money. I know that it's been a long time, but what are the odds that well last _forever_?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair, "Don't you have faith in me? Or us? I just did something that proves how much I love you. You don't believe that we'll last?"

Ashton saw the hurt in his blue eyes and nearly broke at the sight, "I mean—I just don't understand. I don't need a tattoo to know you love me. I just want to make the most rational decision and I don't think getting a tattoo of us is really the best."

" _Whatever_. Fine, I'll get it removed. Especially if you don't think we'll last. We've been together for four years and you don't think we'll be okay? If we can make it through high school we can make it through anything after that," Luke said sharply, standing up to tower over the small boy.

"That's not what I meant, Lukey, please don't get mad—"

"No!" Luke shouted, "Don't you see? I'm trying to show my love for you. A tattoo is permanent, yes I know. I was fully aware of that. And that is exactly why I got that tattoo, because I wanted to show you that I believed in us, that I think we'll last. But _clearly_ you don't feel that same way."

Luke then aggressively took off his shirt and pointed to his heart, where a noticeable little gardenia (Ashton's favorite flower, plus there's little story behind it) was there with the letter "A" by the petals.

At the sight of the tattoo, Ashton's breath hitched. "It's so pretty," he said softly.

Luke tried to stay angry at his boyfriend, but failed miserably. "Yeah, I know. I know it's your favorite and when I first— I mean, it doesn't matter anymore! Especially because you don't have any faith in us. But not that it matters or anything, pshh, but... do you like it?" The blond asked, (barely) hiding the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Ashton came closer, so close that their breath mixed and Luke felt the warmth and glow being radiated off him. He ran his hands over the blond's chest, "Looks like an inked version the [picture I took](http://cdn-write.demandstudios.com/upload//7000/600/50/0/377650.jpg)."

Luke ignored the goosebumps rising on his arms from Ashton's touched and said dismissively, "That's because it _is_ an inked version of the picture you took. I gave it to the guy and he made a tattoo off of it."

•••

_"You sure you want this kid? Getting a tattoo representing your lover is risky," The tattoo guy said._

_Luke nodded confidently, smiling fondly at the thought of his sweet boyfriend, "I love him. He's my everything."_

_The man nodded uncertainty, "Any special meaning to this? Or is it just a cool looking flower?"_

_The blond grinned, launching into a story about Ashton. "When we met in high school, he was a 'nerd' and I fell for him immediately. And I was too nervous to actually talk to him so—_ Fuck _!" Luke yelped loudly when he felt the needle pierce his skin._

_"Just keep going, kid. I've learned it keeps patients distracted," the guy said through gritted teeth._

_Luke sighed and continued with a wavering voice, "I, uhh, couldn't talk to him so I sent him some flowers with a note. I was going to go with the cliché rose to show my love but then I figured it was a stupid gesture with stupid flowers. So I got my friend, Calum, to talk to him and ask him about flowers. Turns out, he loves flowers. He told Calum all about them and their meanings. Ashton, my boyfriend, finally admitted that gardenias were his favorites. I was going to give him the flowers and confess how I've liked him for a bit now. Then Calum told me gardenias represent 'secret love' so it all kind of turned out perfect. Oh, and they also mean purity and you're lovely._

_"Not that you are lovely or anything, I'm sure you're a cool guy but, like, if you give some one a gardenia, it's telling them that they're lovely. I'm sure you're lovely, too," Luke said awkwardly, flinching at the pain._

_The tattoo artist rolled his eyes, "Keep talking."_

_"Right, so I gave him the flowers. Not directly, of course, but I saw his reaction when he got them. He was so happy, you should've seen him. His cute dimples were sticking out and all his perfect teeth were showing and he looked_ so _happy. I've never been so proud of myself in my entire life. For a few weeks that went on, me leaving a flower or two with a note complimenting him. They weren't just gardenias, though. I looked up the meaning of all these types of flowers and I gave him roses for everlasting love and calla lilies for beauty and forget-me-nots for true love and zinnias for lasting affection and gloxinias for love at first sight and a bunch more. I finally got the balls and asked him out two weeks later, on May 11th ((Sabrina Carpenter's birthday holla)) and it was pretty cliché but it was like those flower pathways and there were lots of nature things and my friends, Calum and Michael helped me, he absolutely loved it– thank God– and he was saying—"_

_"You're all done, Loverboy. Just pay up there and get home to your boy that you've been talking about for half and hour straight ((I don't know how long it takes tattoos to get done but let's just say it was 30 minutes))." The man interrupted Luke._

_"Oh!" The blond looked at his phone. Sure enough, half an hour flew by and he didn't even notice since he was rambling all about Ashton._

_"Thank you so much, Tattoo Guy. I really appreciate it," Luke said after the guy explained what to do and how to take care of his tattoo. He handed the artist a couple of bills and went to pay up front._

_He got in his car, excited to show Ashton his little symbol of love._

•••

"He called you Loverboy?" Ashton asked through giggles.

Luke blushed, "Yeah. I don't suppose why, though." Ashton rolled his eyes, "How dare he make such an assumption!"

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, just Ashton and Luke staring at each other with all the love in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ashton finally broke the silence, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and made you feel bad about doing something really sweet for me. It's just–I can't even contest with all the other people out there and it's like high school all over again. I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you. I'm sorry about misjudging you, and us."

Ashton looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. But the blond lifted his chin up with two fingers, "Hey. None of that. I forgive you. And you know why?"

"Why?" The smaller boy asked. The blond boy grinned, "Because I love you."

"I love you," he said, kissing Ashton's forehead.

"I love you," he said, kissing Ashton's nose.

"I love you," he said, kissing Ashton's cheeks.

"I love you," he said, kissing Ashton's lips.

The smaller boy giggled, "I love you, too." They both laughed with each other, the recent conflict only a few minutes ago forgotten.

"So, do I keep the tattoo?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

Ashton beamed, "You most certainly will. And everyone will know that you're mine."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."


End file.
